Fantasy
by All En-24
Summary: Yeah I know, title is so "original". This is a continuous story I made by myself since I was in 6th grade. I decided to write it down thanks to me best friend. Yes it's rated M cause of brutal, rough and explicit content that will appear on the later chapters. Be warned of future yaoi parings (yes I have them). And feel free to leave your comments.


A new story began from long ago and is still continued to this present. People and places from very special origins took part in these seemingly endless series of events that have yet to find its conclusion.

Character Overviews:

This shows the thoughts, views and some experiences of each character that has been through the grounds of Fantasy.

Some characters will not be shown due to the fact that I, as the author, want to surprise you with the wide variety of both my original and adapted characters.

Link (The Legend of Zelda):  
"Fantasy is like a whole new experience for me. Filled with all the action and adventure, not to mention tricky but fun puzzles, i could possibly dream of. But the thing that I loved most about this place was the friendship I developed with the new people I met. These friends were the ones i would never trade for a Big Wallet full of Rupees, more valuable than a Heart Container, and most of all, more reassuring than a Fairy in a Bottle."

Raguna (Rune Factory Frontier)  
"Th-this place... it's like a new home, a new experience, and at the same time, very nostalgic of my old ones. People here are nice. I don't need to pay for the warm baths here, and it's so nice to finally have that extra 10 G for reassurance."

Kristie (Original Character)  
"What? Fantasy? Oh!... Well... if I do say so myself... this place is like one with the other... hm... how do I explain this? There are plenty of Pokemon here so its fun to go out to the forest and mountain trails nearby. Though i don't really get random Trainer battles here like I used to back home, it's still 100% fun to actually go out there and train. Especially when there's a white sand beach nearby. Care for a swim anyone?"

Claire (Harvest Moon: MFoMT)  
"To say the least, this place is full of charms. And there is a HUGE farmland that me, Jack(FoMT), Raguna(RFF) and Life(Innocent Life) can take care of. Did I mention that it was free and not from a con artist? It was also so clean and weeded that I almost cried. But... I do miss Mineral Town from time to time."

Life Grain (Innocent Life)  
"Do I really have a say in this? Thanks for that. To be honest... I didn't know what to say. This place, unlike any other, has shown me the full extent of being a true human. Father was so pleased to find out what has occured that he decided to let me stay here. Everyone was the nicest people i have ever met, though some of them were unruly at times. It's also so fun to gather stuff here because the area is so diverse. Theres a mountain trail, a river, a beach, a forest and an open field nearby."

Allen Markus (Original Character)  
"This place... it gave me the hope of new beginnings. Like once when i was laminated (LaMB reference) in a world far away from this one, I never stopped believing that I will be free when the time comes. And now here I am, in the arms of my beloved twin brother who was the one that saved me from that world."

MegaMan (MegaMan Battle Network)  
"The whole concept of this word amazed me. Not only was I able to roam free outside, this place also granted me my life back. Lan decided to stay here too."

Lance (Pokemon)  
"Me? Really? Oh, okay... at first, when Kristie told me of Fantasy, I was so skeptical that I didn't even give her the chance to explain. Now, though, I am a permanent citizen under the title of 'Dragon Master'. Cool huh? Plus, I'm not only entitled to Dragon Pokemon. That is all I'm allowed to say."

Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid)  
"So... you must be surprised to see 'ME' here aren't you? If not though... I guess I'm pretty mainstream now... Anyway, about this world... It's awesome! I get to sing and dance and go on missions with me friends. Vocaloid and Non-Vocaloid alike."

Mark (Original Character)  
"My existence here doesn't make sense... I'm not supposed to 'be' in the first place. Though I love this world and the oppurtunity it gave me to show what I really am inside, I still remain doubtful of 'his'motives..."

Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)  
"Tragedy often happens with no one knowing the cause. For one thing, the most difficult, not to mention crazy, foe was an entity names Shadow..."

Chocola (Sugar Sugar Rune)  
"The first time I met with the people here was near my school in the human world. I didn't know whether to be happy or surprised when I saw one of them collect hearts. But... a Keyblade? Really? Man! It looks just like a GIANT KEY for Pete's sake... but boy was it powerful..."


End file.
